Garnison
Mit der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung "Warlords of Draenor" können Spieler ihre eigene Garnison errichten, befehligen und erweitern. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Festung, die nach eigenen Wünschen ausgestattet werden kann und als persönliche Basis der Operationen auf Draenor und als Zufluchtsort der Gefolgsleute dienen wird, die ihr für eure Garnison rekrutiert. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor enthüllt! Beschreibung * Siehe auch: Frostwall (Hordengarnison), Mondsturz (Allianzgarnison) thumb Um auf Draenor Fuß zu fassen und die Verteidigungslinien seiner Fraktion gegen die Eiserne Horde zu stärken, kann jeder Spieler eine eigene Garnison errichten und kommandieren. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Festung, die nach eigenen Wünschen ausgestattet werden kann und für den Verlauf der Erweiterung als persönliche Basis dienen wird. Durch das Abschließen von Quests und Schließen von Bündnissen wächst die Garnison und es werden verschiedene neue Aufwertungen verfügbar, unter denen man auswählen kann. Außerdem trifft man auf NSC-Verbündete und Gefolgsleute, die verschiedene Boni gewähren und die rekrutiert werden können, um sich der Garnison anzuschließen. Zum Beispiel könnte sich ein Minenarbeiter, den man aus einem Kerker gerettet hat, auf eure Seite schlagen und dabei helfen, Erze für euch zu beschaffen. Ein heldenhafter Krieger könnte im Gegenzug für Unterschlupf und Verpflegung für euch Missionen erledigen und dabei wertvolle Schätze mitbringen. Andere Charaktere könnten Quests vergeben, die eure eigene Hintergrundgeschichte beleuchten oder sie zu wertvollen Ressourcen für eure Kampagne führen. Wenn es Zeit ist, eure Garnison aufzuwerten, könnt ihr euch entscheiden, eine Kaserne zu bauen, um mehr Gefolgsleute gleichzeitig auf Missionen zu schicken, ein Gasthaus zu errichten, das mehr Rekruten anlockt, oder ein Lazarett einzurichten, in dem sich verwundete Gefolgsleute schneller von ihren Missionen erholen. Stattdessen könnt ihr auch eine Schmiede bauen und einen Schmied anheuern, der neue Schmiedepläne entwickeln und wertvolle Ressourcen herstellen kann (zum Beispiel Ressourcen, die sonst nur einmal täglich zu erhalten sind). Außerdem könnt ihr Freunde in eure Garnison einladen, um Ressourcen zu tauschen und eure Errungenschaften zu vergleichen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: BlizzCon 2013 FAQ Eure Garnison wird ein zentraler Bestandteil der Geschichte von Warlords of Draenor sein. Sie nimmt ihren Anfang damit, dass euer Fraktionsanführer euch damit beauftragt, auf dieser fremden Welt Fuß zu fassen – doch das letztendliche Schicksal eurer persönlichen Festung liegt ganz in euren Händen. Außenposten * Siehe auch: Außenposten Erweitert eure Garnison über die Grenzen des Frostfeuergrats und des Schattenmondtals hinaus, indem ihr Außenposten mit einzigartigen Gebäuden errichtet, die euch in Gorgrond, Talador, den Spitzen von Arak und Nagrand besondere Boni bieten. Diese reichen von erhöhtem Erfahrungsgewinn in der jeweiligen Zone, über erhöhte Reitgeschwindigkeit bis zum Herbeirufen von Fahrzeugen, die euch bei der Ressourcensammlung eurer Garnison helfen... Weiterlesen. Ressourcen Eine Garnison benötigt immer Ressourcen. Die Truppe will versorgt sein, Gebäude müssen hochgezogen werden, Handwerker brauchen Material zum Verarbeiten und bei Missionen sowie anderen Tätigkeiten können ebenfalls Kosten anfallen. An Ressourcen kommt ihr auf verschiedenen Wegen: ihr könnt Quests erledigen oder auch eure Anhänger auf Missionen schicken. Gebt Acht, wofür ihr eure Ressourcen ausgebt! Es gibt einiges zu tun, damit eine Garnison wie geschmiert läuft. Viele der Aktionen, die euch in der Garnison zur Verfügung stehen, fallen in zwei Kategorien: Arbeitsaufträge und Anhänger-Missionen. * Patch 6.1 - Ein neuer Händler wurde der Garnison hinzugefügt, der Garnisonsressourcen gegen Eigenschaftsumschulungen oder Fähigkeitsumschulungen für Anhänger. Arbeitsaufträge Ein Arbeitsauftrag ist eine simple Methode, eine Ressource in eine andere umzuwandeln, und ist an ein bestimmtes Gebäude (und eine bestimmte Gebäudestufe) geknüpft. Indem ihr Arbeitsaufträge einsetzt, könnt ihr an Reagenzien gelangen, die ihr für einen Handwerksberuf benötigt, egal ob ihr über Kenntnisse in diesem Beruf verfügt oder nicht. Ein paar Beispiele: * Mit der Mondsturzausgrabung könnt ihr draenischen Stein in Schwarzfelserz umwandeln. * Mit dem Alchemielabor könnt ihr Frostwurz in seltene alchemische Katalysatoren umwandeln. * Mit der Juwelenschleiferei könnt ihr Schwarzfelserz in seltene Taladitkristalle umwandeln. Manchmal bescheren euch Arbeitsaufträge auch zusätzliche ungewöhnliche Reagenzien, wie etwa magische Luft, magische Erde, magisches Feuer oder magisches Wasser. Anhänger können euch außerdem Boni für Arbeitsaufträge gewähren, wenn sie einem bestimmten Gebäude zugewiesen werden – ihr solltet also darauf achten, dass ihr die Eigenschaften von Anhängern passend zum jeweiligen Gebäude einsetzt, um ihren Effekt zu maximieren. Vergesst nicht, dass ihr im Mondsturzgasthaus auswählen könnt, an welchen Anhängereigenschaften ihr besonders interessiert seid. Arbeitsaufträge benötigen vier Stunden für ihre Fertigstellung und können in einer Warteschlange eingereiht werden. Dadurch wird dann automatisch der nächste Arbeitsauftrag begonnen, sobald der vorherige beendet wurde. Die Größe der Warteschlange für Arbeitsaufträge ist dabei abhängig von der Stufe der Garnison. * 7 Arbeitsaufträge auf Garnisonsstufe 1 * 14 Arbeitsaufträge auf Garnisonsstufe 2 * 21 Arbeitsaufträge auf Garnisonsstufe 3 Über fertiggestellte Aufträge müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen: Wenn mehrere Aufgaben abgeschlossen wurden, warten die entsprechenden Gegenstände gesammelt auf euch. * Update Patch 6.1.: Arbeitsaufträge überprüfen jetzt bei der Berechnung von Anhängerboni alle 4 Stunden, ob dem Gebäude ein Anhänger zugewiesen ist. Anhänger, die einem Gebäude zugewiesen sind, erhalten jetzt bei jedem abgeschlossenen Arbeitsauftrag, zu dem sie einen Bonus beigetragen haben, Erfahrungspunkte. Spieler können jetzt alle offenen Arbeitsaufträge über die Benutzeroberfläche für Arbeitsaufträge einreihen. NSCs, die Arbeitsaufträge annehmen, sind jetzt entsprechend betitelt und haben ein spezielles Mauszeigersymbol, damit sie einfacher zu finden sind. Garnisonsinvasion Die meisten Spieler lernen Invasionen erstmals kennen, wenn sie ihre Garnison auf Stufe 2 ausbauen. Ungefähr auf halbem Weg durch den Frostfeuergrat oder das Schattenmondtal wird die Garnison entweder von Streitkräften der Donnerfürsten oder des Schattenmondklans angegriffen. Diese Quest ist nur ein Vorgeschmack für dieses Feature, stellt aber noch keine ausgewachsene Invasion dar. Sie soll euch Gelegenheit geben, euch mit Invasionen vertraut zu machen und eine Vorschau auf das Gameplay auf Stufe 100 geben. Wer schnurstracks auf Garnisonsstufe 3 ausgebaut hat, bevor dieses Ereignis stattgefunden hat, muss sich keine Sorgen machen. Euch sind keine besonderen Belohnungen durch die Lappen gegangen, denn diese kommen erst mit den richtigen Garnisonsinvasionen auf der Maximalstufe. Sobald ihr Stufe 100 erreicht, werden diese Ereignisse organisch ausgelöst. Was bedeutet das? Indem ihr die mächtigen Fraktionen auf Draenor bekämpft, zieht ihr natürlich deren Aufmerksamkeit auf euch (diese Kämpfe finden meistens in den Gebieten der Apexiskristallmissionen statt). Irgendwann wird dann eine feindliche Streitmacht einen Angriff auf eure Garnison vorbereiten. Wenn das passiert, hat der Offizier (Bei der Horde: Unteroffizier Grimmkinn) vor eurem Hauptgebäude eine Quest für euch, mit der die Invasion gestartet wird. Wie das im Einzelnen funktioniert: * Eure Effektivität bei der Verteidigung eurer Garnison wird daran gemessen, wie viele Gegner ihr besiegen konntet und wie viele eurer Wachen und Gebäude den Angriff überstanden haben. (Keine Sorge, es wird kein dauerhafter Schaden angerichtet – es wird am Ende alles wieder aufgebaut!) * Ihr könnt bis zu 2 Freunde in eure Garnison einladen, um euch bei der Invasion zu helfen. (Das ist wie eine Party, nur dass unangemeldet schwer gepanzerte Gäste kommen, die alles andere als Wein und Salzstangen dabei haben.) Abhängig von eurem Endpunktestand und den anwesenden Verbündeten erhaltet ihr entweder eine Bronze-, Silber- oder Goldmedaille – jede Belohnung kann nur einmal pro Woche verdient werden. * Die Invasionen auf Stufe 100 lohnen sich also und ihr solltet sie unbedingt einmal am besten mit zwei Freunden ausprobieren, der Ablauf funktioniert dabei übrigens wie ein Szenario in verschiedenen Schritten. Blizzard Entertainment: Garnisonsinvasionen und ihr Belohnungen Je nachdem wie gut ihr eure Garnison verteidigt und die Aufgaben dabei erledigt bekommt ihr am Ende eine Bewertung in Bronze, Silber oder Gold. Die entsprechenden Marken dazu könnt ihr gegen besondere Belohnungen beim Händler eintauschen. Jede dieser drei Marken könnt ihr nur einmal pro Woche erbeuten. Bekommt ihr bei einer Invasion beispielsweise den Status Gold, dann nennt sich die Marke Goldsieg. Diese könnt ihr bei der wöchentlichen Quest "Goldsieg" (Horde/Allianz) gegen Invasorenschatz eintauschen. In dieser Kiste können epische Rüstungen mit Itemlevel 645 oder eines der unten aufgelisteten Reittiere enthalten sein. Vanion: Offizielle Erklärung - So funktionieren die Garnisonsinvasionen Zudem haben die nach einer Garnisonsinvasion erhaltene Gegenstandsbelohnungen die Chance, kriegsgeschmiedet zu sein, einen Sockel zu enthalten oder Tertiärattribute zu bieten. Updates * Patch 6.1.: Garnisonsinvasionen erhalten mit Patch 6.1. einen neuen Schwierigkeitsgrad und werden unter anderem von einem Weltboss angegriffen. ** Spieler, die bei der Verteidigung einer Garnison Leistungen über die Anforderungen für eine Goldwertung hinaus erbracht haben, können jetzt eine Platinwertung erreichen. Die Platinwertung wird mit einem Gegenstand der Stufe 660 und einer Chance auf einen Gegenstand belohnt, mit dem man einen Schlachtzugs- oder Weltboss beschwören kann. ** Spieler konnen beim Abschließen von Garnisonsinvasionen oder täglichen Dungeon- oder Schlachtzugsquests von dem Garnisonsbesucher Gegenstände finden, die es ihnen ermöglichen, einen von sechs neuen Schlachzugs- oder Weltbossen in die Garnison zu beschwören. Beschworene Schlachtzugs- oder Weltbosse haben skalierende Gesundheit und sind für Gruppen von 10-40 Spieler gedacht. Garnisonskampagne thumb|Das "[[Herz von Gorgorek" in der Garnison aufgestellt.]] In der eigenen Garnison kann man nicht nur allerhand Quests für die unterschiedlichen Abenteuer auf ganz Draenor starten sondern es gibt auch eine spezielle "Kampagne zur Garnison". Diese Kampagne besteht aus insgesamt zwölf unterschiedlichen Quest-Teilen, welche ihr in eurem Hauptgebäude ab Level 100 annehmen könnt. Ihr könnt einmal in der Woche eine solche Kampagnen-Quest erledigen. Welche der 12 Quests ihr dabei bekommt ist völlig zufällig, wenn ihr allerdings alle Quests gemacht habt gibt es den Erfolg "Garnisonskampagne". Tagesquests Mit Patch 6.1 wird eine neue Art von Quest-Aufgaben für die Garnison hinzugefügt. Man bekommt sie in der Garnison von Freunden, weshalb sich ein Besuch bei einer anderen Garnison immer lohnen wird. Macht man dies koordinierter mit Freunden oder Gildenmitgliedern kann man alle täglichen Quest-Typen schnell erledigen, denn einige Quests bekommt man nur bei bestimmten Gebäuden. Ein Ziel dieser neuen Dailies ist es die sozialen Aspekte in World of Warfcraft zu fördern. Schließlich ist WoW ein Multiplayer Online Spiel. Aus diesem Grund werden auch andere Spieler benötigt um die entsprechenden Quests beenden zu können. Zudem bietet ein täglicher Besucher in der Garnison bietet zufällige Aufgaben an. Es gibt Belohnungen, Erfolge sowie einen Metaerfolg. * Einer von fünf neuen Besuchern kann jeden Tag in der Garnison auftauchen und jedem, der die jeweilige Garnison besucht, eine Quest anbieten. Diese Questgeber bieten euch eine Reihe von Aktivitäten an, sobald eure Garnison Stufe 3 erreicht hat. Dazu gehören unter anderem: ** Besiegt einen Dungeonboss: Gewährt eine Chance auf eine Gegenstandsmarke für einen Gegenstand der Stufe 630, 645 oder 655. ** Besiegt einen Schlachtzugsboss (wöchentliche Quest): Gewährt eine Chance auf eine Gegenstandsmarke für einen Gegenstand der Stufe 645 oder 655. Bei den neuen Dungeon- und Schlachtzugsquests (ebenso wie bei euren Garnisonsinvasionsquests) besteht jetzt die Möglichkeit, ein Artefakt zu erhalten, mit dem ihr einen Schlachtzugs- oder Weltboss direkt in eure Garnison beschwören könnt. Bevor ihr es aktiviert, solltet ihr lieber 10–40 Spieler in eurer Garnison versammeln. ** Kopfgeldquests (gedacht für 3 Spieler oder mehr): Besiegt einen einzigartigen Elite-NSC für eine Goldbelohnung und eine Chance (einmal pro Tag), einen blutigen Stapel Einladungen zu erhalten. ** Reliktjagd: Eine Reihe von Quests, die euch mit Gold und Garnisonsressourcen belohnen und dann von euren Anhängern als Missionen in Angriff genommen werden können. Absolviert eine Questreihe, um ein Relikt zu bergen, und erhaltet einen Beutel mit Apexiskristallen und einer Chance auf eine Gegenstandsmarke für einen Gegenstand der Stufe 645 oder 655. Eine erfolgreich abgeschlossene Reliktquest wird als Mission für Eure Anhänger freigeschaltet. Wenn alle 6 Reliktmissionen abgeschlossen wird, schließt Euch sich Harrison Jones als Anhänger an! ** Berufsquest: Gebt Handwerksmaterialien ab und verschafft euch mehr Urgeister und Handwerksmaterialien aus Arbeitsaufträgen. Kauft euch außerdem die neuen Rezepte für hergestellte Aufwertungen und Transmutationen. Ausstattung und Ausbau thumb Gebäude sind die individuellen „Bausteine“ eurer Garnison – Ställe, Bauernhöfe, Minen, Arsenale und mehr. Sie verbessern eure Fähigkeiten, Anhänger anzuheuern, zu benutzen und auszubilden, Gegenstände herzustellen, Missionen abzuschließen und Missionen schneller durchführen zu können, indem sie die Erholungszeit eurer Anhänger reduzieren. Euer Garnisonsarchitekt ist für Hordespieler Gazlowe, bei dem ihr den Bau und Ausbau eurer Gebäude organisieren könnt. Den Spielern der Allianz steht dabei Baros Alexston zur Seite. Gebäude-Aufwertung Jedes Gebäude in eurer Garnison kann aufgewertet werden, wodurch dessen Effekt und sein Aussehen verbessert werden. Zum Beispiel ist eine aufgewertete Kaserne größer und beeindruckender, erhöht aber auch die Anzahl der Anhänger, die gleichzeitig auf Missionen geschickt werden können. Da sich auch die Gebäudestufe erhöht, solltet ihr sowohl die Garnison als auch alle Gebäude innerhalb eurer Mauern ausbauen, um die höchstmögliche Funktionalität zu erreichen. Dazu müsst ihr euch die Baupläne für das Gebäude mit der passenden Stufe beim Händler für Baupläne besorgen: * Alle Baupläne der Stufe 1 werden verfügbar, sobald eure Garnison Stufe 2 erreicht. * Baupläne der Stufe 2 werden je nach Gebäudegröße zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten verfügbar: ** Kleine Gebäude: Erreicht Charakterstufe 96 oder schließt die Zone Talador ab. ** Mittlere Gebäude: Erreicht Charakterstufe 98 oder schließt die Zone Spitzen von Arak ab. ** Große Gebäude: Erreicht Charakterstufe 100 oder schließt die Zone Nagrand ab. * Baupläne der Stufe 3 werden verfügbar, wenn ihr bestimmte Erfolge in Draenor abschließt. * Baupläne der Stufe 3 gelten accountweit. Sobald ihr einen davon für einen Charakter freischaltet, ist er für alle Charaktere auf eurem Account verfügbar. Garnison Gazlowe 20140705 123758.jpg|Horde: Gazlowe als persönlicher Garnisonsarchitekt Baros Alexston 20140705 174911.jpg|Allianz: Baros Alexston als persönlicher Garnisonsarchitekt Garnison Horde Frostfeuergrat 20140705 110316.jpg|Frisch errichtete Garnison der Horde in Frostwall / Frostfeuergrat Garnison Kaserne Frostfeuergrat 2014-07-05.jpg|Horde: Euer erstes errichtetes Gebäude in der Garnison im Frostfeuergrat: eine Kaserne. Garnison Allianz Schattenmondtal 20140705 173310.jpg|Frisch errichtete Garnison der Allianz in Mondsturz / Schattenmondtal Garnison Kaserne Schattenmondtal 2014-07-05.jpg|Allianz: Die Kaserne der Allianz als erstes Gebäude in der Garnison im Schattenmondtal. Ein individueller Look Gebäude in eurer Garnison können verschiedenartig zusammengestellt werden. Auf kleinen Baustellen kann man nur kleine Gebäude errichten (diese sind in erster Linie den Handwerksberufen gewidmet). Ein größeres Gebäude wie die Kaserne passt dort nicht hin. Doch selbst zu Beginn können größere Gebäude errichtet werden – auch eine „Anfängergarnison“ bietet Platz für ein großes Bauvorhaben. Mit steigender Stufe eurer Garnison habt ihr Zugang zu mehr und größeren Baustellen, wodurch sich die Vielseitigkeit und Macht eurer Ländereien erhöht. Abhängig davon, welcher Fraktion ihr angehört, sehen Garnisonen unterschiedlich aus. Außerdem könnt ihr auswählen, in welcher der verschiedenen Zonen Draenors ihr eure Garnison errichten wollt. Ihr könnt darüber hinaus den Grundriss (also die Positionierung der einzelnen Gebäude innerhalb eurer Schutzmauern) bestimmen und wählen, welche Gebäude ihr bauen möchtet. Die Wahl, worauf sich ein Gebäude „spezialisieren“ soll (mehr dazu unten), wirkt sich ebenfalls kosmetisch auf das Gebäude aus – zum Beispiel bei der Art der Möbelstücke und Dekorationen – und verleiht zusätzliche spielrelevante Effekte. Ihr könnt eure Garnison anderen Spielern zeigen, sofern sie Teil eurer Fraktion sind und sich in eurer Gruppe befinden. Eure Besucher können in eurer Basis herumlaufen, mit euren NSCs interagieren und euren Grundriss betrachten. Für solche Besuche gibt es auch noch einen weiteren Grund: Handel mit Ressourcen. Falls ihr überschüssige Ressourcen habt, könnt ihr sie zur Garnison eines Freundes bringen und gegen andere Ressourcen tauschen, die ihr braucht. Garnison Übersicht 20140705 110809.jpg|Garnisons Menü Stufe 1 (Horde, Frostwall) Garnison Übersicht Kaserne 20140705 174927.jpg|Garnisons Menü Stufe 1 (Allianz, Mondsturz) Besucher Während ihrer Abenteuer in Draenor können Spieler verschiedene NSC's treffen, die sich ihnen zwar nicht als Anhänger anschließen, jedoch trotzdem in der Garnison zu Besuch erscheinen. * Borkus: Das große Pflanzenwesen kann in eure Garnison kommen, wenn ihr vorher die Questreihe rund um Dionor und dessen letzte Ruhe abgeschlossen habt. Borkus findet ihr bei den Koordinaten 50,47 in Gorgrond. Wenn ihr die Questreihe, die der Baum euch anbietet, vollständig erledigt, erzählt er davon, dass er euch in eurer Garnison besuchen könnte. Wenn Borkus dann mal vorbeikommt, dient er gar als Händler. * Grünling: Der gefräßige Grünling treibt sich ebenfalls in Gorgrond herum und badet im Schlingenherz bei den Koordinaten 63,63 mit ausgetreckten Armen in der Sonne. Sprecht ihr Grünling an und klickt die Option, ihn zu füttern, dann macht der Baum blitzschnell die Biege und steht dann in eurer Garnison herum. * Hund: "Hund" kennen Farmer aus Mists of Pandaria bereits, denn im Rahmen der Quest: "und allein" im Tal der Vier Winde habt ihr für den Hund bereits Fleisch gesammelt. In Warlords of Draenor zieht "Hund" mit Sack und Pack in die Hütte beim Kräutergarten ein, wenn ihr den freigespielt habt. * Jarrod Hamby (Allianz): Allianzler können im Schummergehölz im Schattenmondtal ein Bonusziel mit Questreihe erledigen, das auf das Finale mit der Quest: "Ränkespiele" hinarbeitet. Ihr bekommt nicht nur Shelly Hamby als Anhänger für die Garnison. Nein, ihren frisch verstorbenen Ehemann Jarrod gibt's gratis hinzu - er taucht oft als Geist beim Kräutergarten auf. * 24px|link=Pepe Pepe - Dieser kleine Vogel sitzt auf einem Baum direkt neben dem Hauptgebäude der Garnison. KLickt man ihn an, setzt er sich dem Charakter auf den Kopf. * Picker der Majestätische: Den hübschen Raptor findet ihr eingesperrt in einen Käfig in der Steinbrecherarena in Gorgrond. Lauft in die hintere Höhle zu den Koordinaten 37,71. Klickt dann einfach den Käfig an und befreit Picker so. * Schneepfote (Horde): Der Wolf ist der Begleiter von Vorhut Urukag; ein Orc mit dem es kein gutes Ende nimmt. Erledigt die Quests von Urukag, den ihr im Frostfeuergrat neben dem Grimmfrostberg bei den Koordinaten 66,49 findet. Habt ihr das gemacht, erscheint Schneepfote in eurem Garnisonsdorf. * Squiggy (Allianz): Allianzler haben Squiggy vermutlich freigespielt ohne dass es ihnen bewusst war. Im Rahmen der Hauptquestreihe müsst ihr bei Embaari im Schattenmondtal einige Kinder aus der Bedrängnis durch die Sargerai befreien. Ein Kind - Ariaana - lässt euch die Feuer in einer Hütte löschen, um ihren Feendrachen zu retten. Habt ihr das gemacht, erscheint der Feendrache Squiggy in eurer Garnison. * Wühler: Den gefräßigen Wühler findet ihr am Wühlerpass im Norden von Gorgrond bei den Koordinaten 42,37. Er bietet euch schon vor Stufe 100 eine Quest an, die ihr aber sicherheitshalber erst ab Stufe 100 erledigt. Denn in dem Gebiet gibt's nur Gegner auf der Höchststufe. Ihr sollt fünf Kaktusfeigen von den Kakteen in der Nähe pflücken, das ist schnell erledigt. Gebt die Quest bei Wühler ab und freut euch über einen neuen Garnisonsbewohner. Buffed.de: Garnisons-Anhänger ... die eigentlich keine Anhänger sind Dekorationen Mit dem Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2.2 gibt es in Garnisonen der Stufe 3 eine neue Veranstaltungskoordinatorin. Während den Schlotternächten und dem Winterhauchfest können bei der Koordinatorin Garnisonsdekorationen erworben werden, die das ganze Jahr über verwendet werden können. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft Patch 6.2.2 Jukebox Ab Patch 6.1. können die Spieler die Musik in der Garnison über eine eigene Jukebox nun selbst bestimmen. Spieler können eine Jukebox zusammenbauen, die es ihnen gestattet, Musik in ihrer Garnison spielen zu lassen. Bauteile für die Jukebox können als Belohnung bei den neuen täglichen Kopfgeld- oder Reliktmissionen gefunden werden. Es können neue Musikstücke aus aller Welt der Kollektion hinzugefügt werden... Weiterlesen. Gebäudespezialisierung Wenn ihr ein Gebäude in eurer Garnison spezialisiert, könnt ihr eine Variante der Boni wählen, die das Gebäude gewährt. Bei der Spezialisierung einer Mine zum Beispiel könnt ihr wählen, ob eure Minenarbeiter Erz schneller abbauen oder häufiger auf eine seltene Erzader stoßen sollen. Verschiedene Gebäude können euch Zugang zu Berufen gewähren, die euer Charakter nicht gemeistert hat – allerdings gibt es nicht genügend Bauplätze, um ein Gebäude für jeden Beruf aufzustellen. Beim Aufbau eurer Garnison werdet ihr euch viel mit ihr beschäftigen. Wir gehen aber davon aus, dass mit der Zeit eure Interaktionen mit ihr gemächlicher ablaufen werden. Auf niedrigeren Stufen laufen Missionen innerhalb kurzer Zeiträume ab (Minuten, Stunden oder Tage). Wenn eure Anhänger aber höhere Stufen erreicht haben, werdet ihr sie wahrscheinlich auch auf längere Schlachtzugsmissionen schicken, die eine ganze Woche in Anspruch nehmen können. Wir möchten, dass die Garnison ein wichtiges Feature wird, das Ziel des Systems ist aber auch, dass es Spaß machen soll, ohne viel Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Rathaus, Bauflächen und Gebäude thumb|Das [[Rathaus (Konzeptzeichnung)|link=Rathaus]] Im Rathaus werden der Bau von Garnisonsgebäuden sowie die Missionen koordiniert. Zudem befindet sich hier der Gastwirt. Dieser vergibt einen zweiten Ruhestein, der den Spieler zurück zur Garnison teleportiert. Mit der Stufen-Aufwertung des Rathauses erweitert sich auch die gesamte Garnison und es stehen mehr Bauplätze für weitere Gebäude zur Verfügung. Zu Beginn solltet ihr euch aber mit eurem ersten Gebäude vertraut machen und dann überlegen, was ihr mit den anderen kostbaren Plätzen macht, die verfügbar werden. Ihr habt zwar die Möglichkeit, Gebäude abzureißen und durch neue zu ersetzen, solltet euch aber schon vorher mit den Optionen befassen, um eure Garnison so zu planen, dass sie auf die Spielweise und die Bedürfnisse eures Charakters ausgerichtet ist. * Stufe 1: Das Rathaus Stufe 1 steht jeder Garnison von Anfang an zur Verfügung. Die Garnison verfügt auf dieser Stufe über 1x großen Bauplatz (belegt mit der Kaserne) und 1x kleinen Bauplatz (z.B. für ein Berufsgebäude). * Stufe 2: Durch die Aufwertung des Rathauses auf Stufe 2 verfügt die Garnison über 1x großen Bauplatz (Kaserne), 1x mittleren Bauplatz, 2x kleine Bauplätze (z.B. für ein Berufsgebäude oder Lagerhaus). Außerdem können auf dieser Stufe drei der vier vorgegebenen Gebäude freigeschaltet werden: Die Mine (Allianz: Mondsturzausgrabung, Horde: Frostwolfmine), der Kräutergarten, die Haustiermenagerie und die Angelhütte freigeschaltet werden. * Stufe 3: Durch die Aufwertung des Rathauses auf Stufe 3 verfügt die Garnison über 2x große Bauplätze, 2x mittlere Bauplätze und 3x kleine Bauplätze. Neben Mine, Kräutergarten und Fischerhütte, kann nun auch die Haustiermenagerie freigeschaltet werden. Kleine Bauflächen thumb|250px|Garnisons Menü der [[Allianz (Stufe 1): kleine Bauflächen]] Auf kleinen Bauplätzen eurer Garnison könnt ihr folgende Gebäude errichten: das Ingenieurlabor, das Alchemielabor, das Verzauberkunstatelier, die Juwelenschleiferei, die Wiederverwertung, die Schreibstube, das Lagerhaus, die Maßschneiderei, die Schmiede oder die Gerberei befinden. * Lagerhaus - Das Lagerhaus bietet genug Platz, um sowohl eure Gegenstände als auch die der Garnison sicher verwahren zu können. Hier erhaltet ihr ebenfalls Zugang zu eurem Bankfach, eurer Gildenbank sowie zum Leerenlager eurer Garnison. Zu guter Letzt könnt ihr außerdem die maximale Anzahl der gleichzeitig aktiven Arbeitsaufträge erhöhen. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht Euch Zugang zu Eurer persönlichen Bank und erhöht die Gesamtzahl an aktiven Arbeitsaufträgen für alle Gebäude um 5. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Euch Zugang zu Eurer Gildenbank. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht Euch Zugriff auf einen astralen Händler, der Transmogrifikations- und Leerenlagerdienste anbietet. Erhöht außerdem die Gesamtzahl an aktiven Arbeitsaufträgen für alle Gebäude um 15. * Wiederverwertung - Erhältlich bei Nieti Kuppelplopp bei der Draenor-Expedition des Dampfdruckkartells in den Spitzen von Arak. In der Wiederverwertung wird der Müll anderer Leute in eure Reichtümer verwandelt. Wiederverwertete Gegenstände könnt ihr durch Anhängermissionen erhalten. Zum Beispiel finden sich darunter so nützliche Gegenstände wie Reagenzien, Handwerksmaterialien und Ausrüstung für euch und eure Anhänger. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht, bei Missionen gelegentlich Bergungsgut zu finden. ** Stufe 2: Erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, bei Missionen Bergungsgut zu finden. Zusätzlich besteht jetzt die Chance, dass sich im Bergungsgut auch Gegenstände für Eure Anhänger befinden. ** Stufe 3: Es besteht eine sehr hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, bei Missionen Bergungsgut zu finden. Zusätzlich besteht jetzt die Chance, dass sich im Bergungsgut auch Gegenstände für Spielercharaktere befinden. Kleine Bauflächen: Berufsgebäude Mit Warlords of Draenor sollen die Berufe spannender und relevanter für das Spiel werden. Daher wird die Garnison in dieser Erweiterung eine wesentliche Rolle für die Berufe des eigenen Charakters spielen, ähnlich wie der Bauernhof in Mists of Pandaria an die Kochkunst gebunden war, nur dass diesmal die Größenordnungen ganz andere sind. Die Berufsgebäude haben auf den kleinen Feldern der Garnison platz. Dazu gehören: * 16px Alchemielabor - Das Alchemielabor stellt eine Reihe von Reagenzien und interessanten alchemistischen Wundern her. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Alchemie und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Alchemie', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Gerberei - In der Gerberei wird rohes Leder zu robusten Lederwaren verarbeitet, die für jeden Abenteurer nützlich sind. Erfahrene Lederer können hier ebenfalls neue Muster finden. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Lederverarbeitung und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Lederverarbeitung', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Ingenieurlabor - Das Ingenieurlabor stellt viele nützliche Dinge und Teile für unerschrockene Tüftler sowie wundersame mechanische Gerätschaften her. Ingenieure können hier weiterhin ihre Fertigkeit schulen und die neuesten Baupläne studieren. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Ingenieurskunst und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Ingenieurskunst', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Juwelenschleiferei - In der Juwelenschleiferei werden beeindruckende Edelsteine und andere Schmuckstücke hergestellt. Erfahrene Juwelenschleifer können hier außerdem ausgefallene Designs erlernen. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Juwelierskunst und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2:Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Juwelierskunst', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Maßschneiderei - In der Maßschneiderei könnt ihr jeden Tag Rohmaterialien zu speziellen Schneiderreagenzien verarbeiten. Damit könnt ihr wiederum geschneiderte Gegenstände herstellen. Sehr begabte Schneider können dort außerdem die neuesten Schnittmuster erhalten. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Schneiderkunst und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Schneiderei', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Schmiede - Die Schmiede stellt von Schmieden benötigte Komponenten sowie Waffen und Rüstungen für den Kampf her. Schmiede können hier Pläne für starke Rüstungen und mächtige Waffen erlernen. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Schmiedekunst und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Schmiedekunst', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Schreibstube - Die Schreibstube fertigt magische Tinten, Farbstoffe und Papier an und kann Glyphen sowie magische Gegenstände herstellen. Inschriftengelehrte können hier neue Techniken lernen, um ihre Fertigkeit zu erhöhen. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Inschriftenkunde und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Inschriftenkunde', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * 16px Verzauberungsatelier - Das Verzauberungsatelier stellt sowohl Reagenzien als auch verwendbare Gegenstandsverzauberungen her. Darüber hinaus kann dort jeder Laie Gegenstände entzaubern, allerdings nicht mit der Fertigkeit eines Meisters vom Fach. Verzauberer mit der nötigen Fertigkeit können hier dagegen wundersame Formeln erlernen. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht die Herstellung von Erzeugnissen der Verzauberkunst und gewährt Arbeitsaufträge. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Verzauberkunst', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. Mittlere Baufläche Beim Planen eurer Garnison werdet ihr einige der wichtigsten Entscheidungen treffen, wenn es Zeit wird, Gebäude mittlerer Größe zu bauen. Diese nutzen im Gegensatz zu den kleineren Arbeitsstätten mehr Fläche und ermöglichen euren Anhängern, sowohl mit euch an größeren Projekten zu arbeiten als auch miteinander zu interagieren. Auf den mittleren Bauflächen eurer Garnison könnt ihr folgende Gebäude errichten: das Gasthaus (Allianz: Mondsturzgasthaus, Horde: Frostwallschenke), die Scheune, das Sägewerk, das Heiligtum des Gladiators und der Handelsposten. * Gasthaus - Mondsturzgasthaus (Allianz) / Frostwallschenke (Horde). Erhältlich in den Spitzen von Arak. Im Gasthaus könnt ihr Dungeonquests annehmen, jede Woche neue Anhänger rekrutieren sowie lukrative Schatzsuchmissionen freischalten. Helden wie auch Anhänger brauchen einen Platz, um sich vom harten Alltag zu erholen. ** Stufe 1: Quartiert jeden Tag einen Abenteurer in Eurem Gasthaus ein, der eine Dungeonquest mit großzügigen Belohnungen anbietet. ** Stufe 2: Heuert jede Woche zufällige Anhänger an. Ihr könnt bestimmte Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten angeben, an denen Ihr besonders interessiert seid. ** Stufe 3: Schaltet die besonders lukrativen Schatzsuchmissionen frei. * Handelsposten - Erhältlich in den Spitzen von Arak. Der Handelsposten ist das Zentrum des Handels der Garnison mit den Einheimischen Draenors. Dort könnt ihr Materialien gegen Garnisonsressourcen eintauschen. Außerdem könnt ihr Beziehungen zum Lachenden Schädel oder zur Sha'tarverteidigung aufbauen, euren Ruf bei anderen Fraktionen verbessern oder einen Auktionshausroboter erhalten. ** Stufe 1: Jeden Tag kommt ein Händler vorbei, bei dem Ihr Handwerkswaren kaufen könnt. Ermöglicht, Handwerksmaterialien gegen Garnisonsressourcen einzutauschen. ** Stufe 2: Gewährt Zugang zur Fraktion Sha'tarverteidigung (Allianz) oder Lachender Schädel (Horde). Schaltet außerdem ein Auktionskonstrukt frei, das jedoch erst mit speziellen Teilen aus ganz Draenor repariert werden muss. ** Stufe 3: Erhöht den Rufzuwachs in Draenor um 20%. * Sägewerk - Erhältlich in Gorgrond. Ermöglicht euch, Bäume in ganz Draenor zu markieren, die gefällt werden sollen. Das so gewonnene Holz kann in Arbeitsaufträge für Garnisonsvorräte umgewandelt werden. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht Euch, kleine Bäume in Draenor zu markieren, die gefällt werden sollen. Das so gewonnene Holz kann in Arbeitsaufträge für Garnisonsvorräte umgewandelt werden. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht, mittelgroße Bäume zu markieren, um zusätzliches Holz zu gewinnen. ** Stufe 3: Mit dem Sägewerk können größere Bäume markiert werden, was die Holzproduktion steigert. * Scheune - In der Scheune sind die Tiere untergebracht, die die Garnison mit Leder, Fleisch und Pelzen versorgen. Verwendet diese Materialien, um epische Ausrüstung herzustellen oder wahrhaft epische Mahlzeiten für eure Gruppe zuzubereiten! Mit der Scheune erhaltet ihr die Fähigkeit verschiedene Tiere zu fangen. Dazu legt ihr eine Falle und bringt niedrigstufige Kreaturen dazu, hineinzulaufen. ** Stufe 1: Erlaubt euch Grollhufe, Elekk, Wölfe und Talbuks zu fangen, um Leder und Pelze zu gewinnen. Diese werden bei Rezepten für Lederverarbeitung und Schneiderei benötigt. ** Stufe 2: Ihr könnt nun Eber und Flussbestien fangen, deren seltenes Fleisch zu besonders stärkender Nahrung verarbeitet werden kann. ** Stufe 3: Ihr könnt jetzt Elitekreaturen (wie z.B. Säbelzähne und Rylaks) fangen, um Wildblut zu gewinnen, das für alle geschmiedeten epischen Rüstungen und Waffen verwendet wird. * Übungsarena (Heiligtum des Gladiators) - Erhältlich in Gorgrond. Das Heiligtum des Gladiators ist der ideale Ort, um eure Kraft und Kondition zu verbessern. Das Trainieren im Heiligtum verleiht euch Stärkungseffekte, die in allen Außenbereichen von Draenor, sowie für PvP-orientierte Quests gelten. Außerdem erhaltet ihr durch dieses Gebäude Zugang zum Turnier im Kolosseum von Hochfels. ** Stufe 1: Erhöht Eure Erholung in den Außengebieten von Draenor, wenn Ihr Euch nicht im Kampf befindet, und ermöglicht das Sammeln gebrochener Knochen von gegnerischen Spielercharakteren, die Ihr besiegt habt (benötigt für Tribut des Eroberers). ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht sicheres Fallen und Unterwasseratmung in Außengebieten von Draenor. Ermöglicht außerdem Nemesisquests, für die Ihr gegnerische Spielercharaktere aus bestimmten Völkern besiegen müsst. ** Stufe 3: Wenn Ihr über weniger als 35% Gesundheit verfügt, wird jeglicher erlittene Schaden in Außengebieten von Draenor um 50% verringert. Gewährt außerdem Zugang zum Gladiatorenturnier im Kolosseum von Hochfels. Große Baufläche Eure Garnison ist vor den vielen, extremen Gefahren auf Draenor nicht sicher. Gemeinsam mit euren Anhängern müsst ihr euch anstrengen, wenn ihr es mit der Eisernen Horde zu tun bekommt – und das wird geschehen! Um eure Effektivität und die Erfolgschancen zu steigern, braucht ihr einige große Gebäude. Auf den großen Bauflächen eurer Garnison könnt ihr folgende Gebäude errichten: der Magierturm (Allianz) / die Geisterhaus (Horde), die Kaserne, der Zwergenbunker (Allianz)/ die Kriegswerkstatt (Horde), ein Stall oder die Gnomische Werkstatt (Allianz) / die Goblinwerkstatt (Horde). * Arsenal - Zwergenbunker (Allianz)/ Kriegswerkstatt (Horde). In diesem Gebäude werden die Waffen der Garnison gelagert und gewartet. So könnt ihr zum Beispiel dort eure Transmogrifikationsausrüstung sammeln, Quest- und Schlachtzugsbelohnungen in Form von Ausrüstung verbessern sowie einen wöchentlichen Bonuswurf erhalten. ** Stufe 1: Verdoppelt die Chance auf seltene oder epische Bonusaufwertungen durch Quests und erhöht die Stärke der Aufwertung. Lässt Euch außerdem Rüstungsfetzen von den Orcklans Draenors zur Rüstungstransmogrifikation sammeln. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht Arbeitsaufträge für Waffen und Rüstung von Anhängern im Tausch gegen Garnisonsressourcen. Schaltet außerdem zusätzliche Vorlagen für die Rüstungstransmogrifikation frei. ** Stufe 3: Gewährt jede Woche kostenlos eines Eurer drei Siegel des geschmiedeten Schicksals (Bonuswurfmarken). thumb|300px|Garnisonsgebäude: [[Kaserne, Stufe 1-3|link=Kaserne]] * Kaserne - In der Kaserne sind die Streitkräfte Eurer Garnison sowie eure Anhänger untergebracht. Sie ermöglicht es euch, die maximale Anzahl eurer Anhänger zu erhöhen, neue Missionen freizuschalten und Wachen von anderen Völkern zu rekrutieren. Darüber hinaus könnt ihr dort persönliche Leibwächter engagieren die euch in allen Außenbereichen in Draenor begleiten. ** Stufe 1: Schaltet Patrouillenmissionen frei. Patrouillenmissionen erzielen einen erhöhten Erfahrungsbonus für Anhänger. ** Stufe 2: Ihr könnt nun einen Anhänger mit der Eigenschaft 'Leibwächter' auswählen, der Euch in Gebieten auf Draenor begleitet. ** Stufe 3: Erhöht die maximale Anzahl an Anhängern um 5 und gewährt Zugriff auf Wachen und Banner spezifischer Völker. * Magierturm - Magierturm (Allianz) / Geisterhaus (Horde). Dieses Gebäude ermöglicht die sofortige Reise zu strategischen Orten in Draenor. Ihr müsst dazu nur Ogerportalsteine von bezwungenen Ogern erbeuten. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht das Sammeln von Ogerportalsteinen auf Draenor. Diese Ogerportalsteine erlauben es Euch, ein Ogerportal Eurer Wahl in Draenor mit Energie zu versorgen. Erzeugt außerdem während des Kampfes gelegentlich Runen der Kraft. ** Stufe 2: Gewährt Euch Zugriff auf ein weiteres Ogerportal. ** Stufe 3: Gewährt Euch Zugriff auf ein weiteres Ogerportal. * Stall - Der Stall bietet erhebliche Verbesserungen für Eure Reittiere, unter anderem könnt ihr so zum Beispiel eure Reitgeschwindigkeit in Draenor erhöhen. Darüber hinaus erlaubt er euch, exklusive Reittiere zu fangen und auszubilden. Im Stall erhaltet ihr zudem bis zu sechs tägliche Quests, die jeweils 20 Garnisonsressourcen als Belohung bieten. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht das Fangen und Ausbilden spezieller Reittiere auf Draenor. Lässt Euch außerdem im Freien von Draenor von Eurem Reittier aus mit Objekten interagieren. ** Stufe 2: Gegnerische Angriffe machen Euch nicht mehr benommen, während Ihr im Freien von Draenor auf einem Reittier unterwegs seid. ** Stufe 3: Erhöht die Reitgeschwindigkeit in Draenor um 20%. * Werkstatt - Gnomische Werkstatt (Allianz) / die Goblinwerkstatt (Horde). Mit diesem Gebäude könnt ihr eure Feinde mit mechanischer Macht zerschmettern, indem ihr Raketenrucksäcke, Belagerungsfahrzeuge und sogar nukulare Waffen einsetzt! ** Stufe 1: Schaltet einen persönlichen Ingenieur frei, der jeden Tag eine nützliche Erfindung ersinnt. Herausragende Leistung! ** Stufe 2: Euer Ingenieur erhält Zugriff auf fünf tolle neue Gerätschaften. ** Stufe 3: Ermöglicht einmal pro Tag den Bau einer Belagerungsmaschine. Nutzt sie, um in Draenor siegreich zu sein! Sonstige Gebäude Außerdem gibt es die Möglichkeit, vier vorgegebene Gebäude freizuschalten und zu nutzen, wobei jede einiges an Synergien mit den entsprechenden Aktivitäten bietet. Die jeweiligen Quests, um Zugang zu den vier vorgegebenen Gebäuden zu erhalten, werden beim Stufenaufstieg eures Charakters verfügbar. Ihr könnt die Mine auf Stufe 92, die Angelhütte auf Stufe 94, den Kräutergarten auf Stufe 96 und die Haustiermenagerie auf Stufe 98 erhalten. * 16px Angelhütte - Ermöglicht es euch, in den Gewässern der Garnison draenische Fische zu fangen. Je größer eure Angelhütte ist, desto größer sind auch die Fische, die ihr fangen könnt! Wenn ihr euch beim Angeln einen Namen macht, bekommt ihr unter Umständen sogar Besuch von Azeroths berühmtestem Angler. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht es Euch, in den Gewässern der Garnison kleine draenische Fische zu fangen. Gewährt außerdem Zugriff auf tägliche Angelquests. ** Stufe 2: Ihr könnt jetzt mittelgroße draenische Fische in den Gewässern der Garnison fangen. ** Stufe 3: Ihr könnt jetzt riesige draenische Fische in den Gewässern der Garnison fangen. Gewährt zusätzlich eine Chance, einen einzigartigen Fisch zu fangen, der dazu verwendet werden kann, mysteriöse Kreaturen an die Küste zu locken. * 16px Kräutergarten - Ab Stufe 96. Der Kräutergarten verschafft euch Zugang zu Draenors Flora, auch wenn ihr kein Kräuterkundiger seid. Wer über einen grünen Daumen verfügt, kann aber spezielle Samen erhalten, die zu jedem beliebigen Kraut heranwachsen können. Ihr könnt dort sogar einen Baum pflanzen, der einzigartige Früchte trägt und deren Verzehr eure Fähigkeiten im Kampfe deutlich verbessert. ** Stufe 1: Lässt täglich aus draenischen Samen Kräuter heranwachsen und macht Kräuter im Garten verfügbar. ** Stufe 2: Ermöglicht es Anhängern mit der Eigenschaft 'Kräuterkunde', hier zu arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Erhöht außerdem die Menge an Kräutern, die im Garten geerntet werden können und ermöglicht bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Pflanzt einen einzigartigen Draenorobstbaum in Eurem Garten, der Nahrungsmittel-Stärkungszauber bereitstellt. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * Haustiermenagerie - Ab Stufe 98. Die Menagerie bietet euren Haustieren einen sicheren Platz. Durch sie könnt ihr noch mächtigere Haustiere fangen, eure Fangchancen verbessern und die Abklingzeit der Wiederbelebung von Haustieren verringern, solange ihr euch in Draenor befindet. Außerdem warten Kämpfe mit den besten Ausbildern von ganz Draenor auf euch. ** Stufe 1: Lockt Elitehaustiere an, mit denen Ihr kämpfen könnt, um Belohnungen zu erhalten. Ermöglicht es Euch, 5 Eurer Kampfhaustiere in Eurer Garnison unterzubringen. ** Stufe 2: Erhöht die Erfolgschance Eurer Haustierfallen und verringert die Abklingzeit für das Wiederbeleben von Kampfhaustieren in Draenor. Ermöglicht es Euch außerdem, bis zu 10 Haustiere in Eurer Garnison unterzubringen. ** Stufe 3: Schaltet täglich einen Haustierkampf mit einzigartigen Belohnungen frei. * 16px Mine - Ab Stufe 92. Mondsturzausgrabung (Allianz) / Frostwallmine (Horde). Ermöglicht euch, draenische Steine aus Mineraladern in Draenor zu fördern. Draenische Steine können in Arbeitsaufträge für Draenormineralien umgewandelt werden. Solltet ihr tiefer in die Minen vordringen, erwarten euch mitunter unangenehme Überraschungen. Doch ihr könnt Patrouillen anordnen und Wachen aufstellen, die eure Mine sichern. ** Stufe 1: Ermöglicht Spielercharakteren, draenische Steine aus Mineraladern in Draenor zu fördern. Draenische Steine können in Arbeitsaufträge für Draenormineralien umgewandelt werden. ** Stufe 2: Bergbauanhänger können hier arbeiten, was einen einzigartigen Bonus gewährt. Außerdem enthält ein neuer Grubenschacht weitere Adern und ermöglicht bis zu 14 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. ** Stufe 3: Ein letzter Grubenschacht ermöglicht den Zugang zu reichen Erzadern. Zusätzlich patrouillieren Garnisonswachen in der Mine und halten angriffslustige Goren fern. Ermöglicht außerdem bis zu 21 Arbeitsaufträge gleichzeitig. * Garnisonsmonument - Ein Zeichen wahrer Größe sollte markant und eindrucksvoll sein. Monumente sind hart erarbeitete, bleibende Zeugnisse eurer Errungenschaften. Ihr könnt auf sie zugreifen, nachdem ihr jeweils einen schwierigen Erfolg gemeistert habt. Das Ergebnis? Eine wunderschöne Statue, die ihr mit Sicherheit einige unterhaltsame Stunden lang ehrfürchtig bestaunen werdet. Wie man das eben so macht. ** Verteidiger von Draenor (Erringt 5.000 ehrenhafte Siege in Draenor.) ** Meisterhandwerker von Draenor (Stellt 50 epische Gegenstände mit einer Gegenstandsstufe von mindestens 600 her.) ** Haustierraufbold von Draenor (Gewinnt 2,000 Haustierkämpfe in Draenor.) Anhänger * Siehe Hauptartikel: Anhänger der Garnison thumb|Garnisons Menü der [[Horde für erworbene Anhänger]] Anhänger sind NSCs, die ihr in die Reihen eurer Garnison aufnehmt. Ihr könnt sie auf Missionen schicken, um eure Garnison zu verbessern und Beute für euren Charakter zu machen. Ihr könnt sie auch anweisen, Aufgaben zu übernehmen, wie zum Beispiel das Herstellen von Gegenständen oder das Sammeln von Ressourcen. Diese Aufgaben werden abgeschlossen, egal ob ihr online oder offline seid. Anhänger haben eine Charakterstufe, eine Gegenstandsstufe und Eigenschaften, die ihre Leistungen bei Missionen, Aufgaben und der Arbeit in Berufsgebäuden beeinflussen. Einen Anhänger mit der Eigenschaft Bergbau zum Beispiel könnt ihr in eure Mine schicken, damit er Erze für euch abbaut. Außerdem gibt es gewöhnliche, ungewöhnliche, seltene und epische Anhänger, deren Seltenheitsstufe darüber entscheidet, wie viele Eigenschaften sie haben können... Weiterlesen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Übernehmt die Führung Eurer Garnison * Blizzard Entertainment: Artcraft – So baut man eine Garnison * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau zur Garnison, Teil 1: Eure Basis auf Draenor * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau zur Garnison, Teil 2: Gebäude aller Größen * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau zur Garnison, Teil 3: Wer sind denn eure Leute überhaupt? * Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau zur Garnison, Teil 4: Stellt Euch der Eisernen Horde! * Blizzard Entertainment: Garnisonen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Heldengarnison